Accidentally In Love
by Ryoushu
Summary: Role Holders gather at the Clover Tower for an event. Alice learned to make a potion that shows truthfullness for love. And when all the Role Holders drink every little bit of the potion...
1. Prolouge

_**Accidentally in Love**_

_**Summary: Role Holders gather at the Clover Tower for an event. Alice left to go learn to make some potions of this world. As soon as Alice came back from a shop with a big vial with a blue liquid inside. As Alice left to go change, All the Role Holders were thirsty and drank ALL of the liquid. As Alice came out she noticed there was no more liquid in the vial. Nervously she scolded all the Role Holders telling them how it was a truth potion... Only to cause more trouble than their is already.**_

_**J: Sorry about the first chapter... It is the prolouge after all and it only shows how it started...**_

_**Y: So yeah comment, review, and send stuff- J: PLease Y: And if so please give some ideas for the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own HnKnA/JnKnA/CnKnA**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

Alice woke up early today to go shopping for magic studdying.

Alice started walking down to the office to tell Julius she was leaving.

"Goodmorning Alice." Julius said.

"Goodmorning Julius. Is there anything you need from the store?" Alice asked.

"No, why?" Julius replied curiously.

"I was going to go do some magic trainning for future references." Alice said smiling.

"Oh, okay then be careful." Julius told her feeling protective.

Alice headed out the door to start going to magic trainning for probably just today.

Today Julius, Nightmare, Gray, and Alice were suppose to set up for an event happening at the Clover Tower and all the Role Holders were to come.

They were all going to discuss matters and territories.

After discussing these matters they would all drink tea and party in their own way.

This would probably go on for about a week.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So the first Role Holders present were obviously Nightmare, Gray, and Julius because they lived there and needed to set everything up to look good.

The next people were Dee, Dum, Elliot, Blood, and Ace.

"One day I will kill you if you cross on our property!" Elliot sweared

"Sure, you can try all you want to, but I don't think you will succede." Ace replied still smiling.

"Why you stupid little-" Elliot was trying to say as he got cut off by Blood.

"Stop arguing Elliot you're giving me a headache." Blood said

"B-but-" Elliot started getting cut off by Blood's glare.

"Okay fine."Elliot finally said after a short slience.

"Haha newbie hare was scolded!" Dum snickered at Elliot.

"Haha what a loser." Dee said also said snickering at Elliot.

Elliot started getting mad.

"I'm not a rabbit!" Elliot yelled in denial.

"We never said you were. We said you were a hare." Replied Dee.

"And even though we never called you one, you still are a rabbit." Dum also replied.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"SHUT UP!" Blood roared getting madder.

"It's quite lively isn't it?" Ace smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next to come was the Role Holders from the Castle of Hearts.

"We told you to stop talking alot!" Vivaldi scolded.

"But I love Alice! I don't want to stop!" Peter whined.

"Hello Mr. Peter and my queen!" Ace smiled at their direction.

"Oh hey Ace. How'd you get here without getting lost?" Peter said surprised.

"He got lost on our property and we had to guide him here AGAIN!" Elliot hissed at the smiling knight of hearts.

"Oh, so you did get lost..." Peter said as if to not really car what Elliot said.

"Is that all? Your not going to do anything about it?" Elliot yelled.

"Even if I did it wouldn't help anything." Peter replied looking at the smiling kinght.

"What that's it? No -" Elliot yelled and got cut off.

"SILENCE!" Both Vivaldi and Blood yelled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now entering the door was Peirce, Boris, and Gowland came in.

"Well if it isn't MARY." Blood snickered.

Gowland, already getting angry at the sight of Blood and now him calling him Mary just making him more mad.

"Dmn you Blood Dupre! If it weren't for you nobody would know or call me that!" Gowland yelled bringing out his violin.

"What's wrong Mary? Is there a problem with me calling you Mary? After all Mary is your given name, right Mary?" Blood chuckled while saying "Mary" each time.

Gowland growled at Blood as he turned his violin into a gun.

Blood did the same turning his cane into a gun.

Then Elliot, Dee, and Dum drew their weapons to.

Noticing this Boris drew his gun and Peirce did so to while shaking a little bit then running off to go under the table.

Ace drew his sword so he could block off the stray bullets that head their way.

Peter also drew his gun as he noticed a stray bullet almost hit him and the queen.

"Watch where your shooting!" Peter yelled while shooting at the people as they all were dodging.

"It's not our fault your in the way!" sneered everybody.

Julius, Vivaldi, Gray, and Nightmare sighed. Then Julius went to go get some coffee and noticed there was no coffee for him to make.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just then Alice came in with a vial that had a blue liquid in it.

She noticed the guns everybody had and placed the vial down.

Alice then turned to face everybody and glared.

The crowd with their guns flinched a little.

Peirce then ran up to Alice and started crying.

"Alice they were all shooting everywhere and it was scary~!" Peirce whined as all the others glared at him.

Alice then glared at everyone again.

"You guys should know better than to start a fight at someone else's home!" Alice started.

"Actually you guys should know better than to fight at all! Aren't you the least bit scared of dying?"

"Not really." Dee stated.

"Our clocks will just be fixed and we will be alive again." Dum finished.

Alice growled then stomped her way down the hall to her room to change into her regular clothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Jokers just then walked in.

"I'm thirsty! Does anyone have anything to drink around here?" Black said irritated.

"Yeah I'm thirsty to is there a drink?" White also said.

Just then they noticed the vial with blue liquid in it.

"Yes! Finally, something I can drink!" They both said happily.

They poured a cup for each other and started drinking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ahhh..." Both said finishing the drink.

Just then everybody noticed they were thirsty from the fight before and went to get a drink.

After filling theirselves up, all of the liquid was gone.

They all suddenly felt tired and went to sleep where they were at the moment.

Alice then came out of her room dressed in her normal attire and looked at everybody.

They were all...sleeping...on the floor...

She then noticed her vial.

"No...they didn't..." Alice whispered to her self.

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**_J: We need requests on what to do on the next chapter. Y: Who should wake up first and show Alice that they all actually love her? J: How will they show their love for her? Y: Will anyone die because of another's jealousy? hopefully not J: 1 chapter at least for every character.Y: Tell us what you think about Julius x Alice in the next chapter J: Vote on the Poll we will put up._**


	2. Ace's Trip With Alice

Accidentally in Love

J: Credits to blue-otaku for the idea ^^

Y: Thank you for the idea ^^

We own nothing

We don't own HnKnA/CnKnA/JnKnA

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ace's Trip With Alice

Alice decided it would be best to just go sleep it off.

So Alice went started to head down in the hall when something grabbed her wrists from behind.

Alice spun around really confused because just a few seconds ago, all the Role Holders were sleeping.

Alice saw Ace smiling up to her as he got up from his spot on the floor where he slept.

"What do you want?" Alice asked looking down on him.

"I want you to come out with me for a while." Ace said his smile getting bigger.

"And what if I don't want to?" Alice replied raising a brow.

"Then I guess I would just have to force you!" He exclaimed picking up Alice.

"W-what a-are you doing Ace?" Alice asked Ace, slightly blushing.

"Of course I'm bringing you with me to where I wanted to go!" Ace once again said smiling more than before.

Speechless, Alice just layed there on Ace's back as Ace ran aimlessly in the woods.

"Ace do you know where we are going?" Alice said finally realizing that Ace had been running taking alot of turns for a long time not really going anywhere.

"I believe I do." Ace said smiling looking a little confused.

"We're lost..." Alice pouted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun started going down at a weird time as always.

"Hmmmmmm" Ace said looking where the sun was.

"It's getting late..." Ace said getting Alice off his back when she was almost sleeping.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked rubbing her eyes.

"Setting up the tent and making a fire!" Ace smiled excitedly.

"What?" Alice questioned.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere going camping?"

"I believe we're in the middle of somewhere." Ace started.

"And we did the same thing last time."

Alice started to blush remembering what happened last time when he was listening to her heart.

"Fine, but in the morning you should follow me to get back to the tower."

"Okay!" Ace happily exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, when you said you were going to show me a place, where is that?"

"Oh that! It wasn't anywhere in petticular. I sorta just wanted to take you away."

Alice was starting to get angry again.

"I'm leaving!" Alice yelled.

"No don't leave yet! You promised me that you'd stay!" Ace whined.

'Weird...Ace doesn't whine...he only messes with their head...' Alice thought.

'Doesn't matter. He's still the same Ace...'

"Goodnight Ace!" Alice said while walking away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Suddenly something pulled Alice's arm down.

She started to fall but then stopped.

Someone or something was carrying her.

As her vision got better she saw it was Ace, holding her bridal style.

"A-Ace? W-what are you doing?" Alice studdered with a bright red blush.

"Bringing you back." He smiled noticing her blush get darker.

"W-why? No put me down!" Alice struggled in his grasp.

Ace laughed.

"Sorry, no can do." Ace said still laughing.

"You're staying here today. And plus its dangerous for you to be out by yourself during the night time.

"Fine! Just put me down!" Alice yelled.

"Yes, my highness." Ace laughed putting her down onto his lap, still holding her in bridal style, but now in the tent.

"Please put me all the way down." Alice had said noticing her feet wouldn't touch the floor.

"Okay, but I didn't think you were so anxious." Ace said with a grin.

Alice blinked "What are you-"

Just then she noticed what she has done.

As Ace layed her on the floor and got on top of her.

His smile to Alice was sort of ...scary.

"A-Ace?" She asked surprised and a little scared.

"Yes?" He replied heading for her neck.

Alice's eyes closed tightly as he started to suck on her neck.

"A-Ace s-stop." She whispered holding in a few moans.

"Hmmm?" Ace said now moving down her neck with his tongue.

"S-...Stop!" She whispered a little louder than last time.

Ace, not really hearing her, moved down more again.

Alice moaned once.

Alice then snapped out of it and tried getting up and accidentally hit Ace's head with her's.

"Ouch..." Ace said getting back up with one eye closed, still having his arms wrapped around Alice.

"Ow ow ow!" Alice said now holding her head.

"You hurt my head." Ace said looking a little bit sad at Alice.

Alice then felt guilty looking at his actually non-smiling face and hugged him forgetting everything that just happened.

"Alice?" Ace said looking from her chest.

Just then Alice pushed him away.

"S-sorry." She apoligized.

"Aaaaagh!" She yelled as Ace pulled her back down and he layed on top her chest.

"W-what are you doing now?" She asked.

"This sound..." He started.

"I always longed to have this heart beat since last time..."

Alice blushed alot.

"This sound... Its so...soothing..." Ace said drifting asleep.

Alice watched him go to sleep on her as she to went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

J: Please take the poll for the next chapter.

Y: Ideas and other stuff are accepted.

Both: Thank you for reading!


	3. The Surprise Attack and the Realization

**_J: So_ _yeah we decided that we know who we are doing in the next few chapters_**  
**_Y: So the poll and reviews and all others will be for chapter 5_**  
**_J: Sorry for some late updates if there ever is any_**  
**_Y: We made a community and wanted to know who wanted to join if you like our book Accidentally In Love!_******

.net/community/Love_Ryoushus_books/85488/

J: And we still need some more votes etc.  
Both: Sorry for the short chapter we will do better next time...

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

3. The Surprise attack and Realization

"A tent?"

"Lets go see whats in it brother."

"I agree brother."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alice started to wake up to see 2 identical figures holding axes in hand.

Surprised, Alice jumped up and screamed a little bit.

Ace woke up to the shrilling sound of Alice's yell.

Just then the figures attacked Ace at once.

Then pulling his sword out of nowhere Ace blocked it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who are you both?" Ace asked looking through his squinted eyes still sleepy and with a little smirkish smile on.

As Ace distracted them Alice pulled off some branches and leaves and other weird stuff on a net on them.

"Dee? Dum?" Alice said looking a little confused but then not at all.

"Of course! You two would do something like this! It also explains your suit how ur dirty probably because of messing with explosives...right?" Alice said now questioned at them.

Dee nodded as Dum did after a while.

"Onee-san sure knows alot about us huh brother?" Dum said looking amazed.

"Sure does brother weird huh?" Dee replied sharing the same expression as Dum.

Alice suddenly blushed lightly.

Then Dee and Dum ran to both her sides and hugged her as they looked up in her eyes.

"You love us! You love us alot don't you!" Dee and Dum both said at the same time smiling and looking into Alice's eyes.

"What are you talking about? You two are like little brothers to me!" Alice exclaimed not blushing anymore.

Both little boys pouted letting go of Alice.

Just then they had an idea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A light surrounded the two as they growed about 10 yrs older.

Now they both hugged Alice on both sides looking down on her.

Alice blushed a shade of pink.

"W-what are you 2 doing?" Alice asked sort of nervous.

"Onee-san, you love us right?" Dum asked still hugging her.

"Yeah Onee-san said she loved us both right?" Dee said on the other end.

"I-I..." Alice stammered as a sword went in between the three.

Dee and Dum jumped off getting their axes.

"Ace?" Alice asked.

"Oops sorry. My sword sort of slipped. Oh yeah and Alice loves me, sorry." Ace said with a smiling glare at the twins as they glared back.

'Whats going on?' Alice thought.

'Oh no... don't tell me... the potion?'

After she thought this she looked at both the twins and Ace.

'The others probably did to...'

Confused, both Ace and the twins looked at each other.

"Oh no this is bad!" Alice exclaimed breaking the silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alice started to run back to the Clover Tower to see if everyone was still there.

As soon as Alice went into the tower, everyone was there laying around complaining about something.

Alice tried to listen a little and heard 'Alice' before it became quiet as everyone looked at Alice...

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**__****_Both: Sorry for making this chapter short and we promise to do Dee and Dum's part later!_**

**_Y:Sooooooooooooooo_**

**_J:How's our third chapter?_**

**_Y:good?_**

**_J:Great?_**

**_Y:Funny?_**

**_J:Awesome?_**

**_Both: Please tell us!_**  
**_And sorry about the late update we try our best since school started..._**


	4. Fatherly Love and Music

_**Yo! Author's Note and Review responses at the bottom!  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**4. Fatherly Love and Music**_

Any sane person would know by now that the people in that room had gone crazy and run for their life, and just like the sane 16 year old girl she is, Alice ran.

It took a while before realization had struck all of them and they started to get up and chase her.

Alice had started to panic and run faster as they made their way through the door and caught up (A/N Ryohei Sasagawa moment) EXTREMELY fast!

Alice then looked side to side thinking of running into the forest WITHOUT running into the Jokers' territory.

As she went to turn, 3 figures came out of her direction, causing Alice to jump.

She ran faster away realizing who they were.

"Alice~! Why are you running from me~?" The smiling idiot of a knight asked joining in the chase with him, Boris, Peirce, Blood, Julius, Vivaldi, and Gowland at the front with Peter, Elliot, and Gray close.

"Wow..." Alice muttered wide eyed as she stumbled. 'Who would have thought that Blood, Julius, Vivaldi, and Gowland would be pretty fast and even try to run?' Alice giggled a bit as she thought that, but then quickly remembered the situation she was in.

"Onee-san!" The blue twin had whined as he and his brother started to slow a bit behind Boris. "Wait for us!" The red on stated afterwards.

Alice stared back for a bit but only to speed up.

"Do you hate us Onee-san?" They stated together with a pout as Alice looked back and saw it also seeing Nightmare at the far back slow down to a stop, hack up blood, and fall straight to the floor as he yelled, 'Bloody murderers!'

Alice slowed a bit feeling bad until she felt something grab her arms and legs. "What the-!"

"Sorry Alice, but it has to be done." The pink punk cat said grinning holding her legs in the front as Gowland held her arms in the back just smiling up like a creeper while Peirce ran by Alice's side arm's tucked by his side saying a million 'I'm so sorry Alice!'

"I just couldn't let the Gay Hatter get to you first, now could I?" Gowland laughed as Blood fumed, but didn't say anything since he was out of breath.

Gowland humphed triumphantly still running.

"Let me down!" Alice yelled while flailing her legs and arms everywhere while Boris and Gowland only grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**At The Amusement Park**_

Alice sighed sitting by the table drinking her milkshake she had gotten a while back.

"Did you like it?" Gowland smirked at Alice.

Alice just shook her head as she sighed once again thinking, 'How did I get stuck in this situation?'

-Flash Back-

_Alice had finally entered the Amusement Park still being carried by the punk kitty and the owner of the place._

_"Can you put me down now?" Alice complained still lightly blushing trying to keep her dress from showing anything she didn't want to peek out show._

_"Not til I know you won't leave." Gowland smiled._

_"Depends, are you going to play your violin anytime soon?" Boris asked the older man in Alice's place._

_"Only if Alice asks." Gowland laughed as Alice paled._

_"Please, I promise I won't leave if you don't play your violin."_

_"Yay! Let's all go get some tea!" Pierce cheered as Boris looked at him with a gleam of light on his dark eyes._

_"Who said you could come?" Boris said as he chased after the mouse._

_"Well we should go get some drinks, huh?" Gowland asked as he caught Alice from fully falling to the ground._

- End Flashback-

'Oh yeah...' Alice thought with a lone sigh to herself.

"Well anyways, deary, which role holder do you love the most?" Gowland asked causing Alice to spit out her shake.

"Wh-what?" Alice stuttered not sure if she had heard right or not.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. I know there is someone out there you love most."

"Woah... You're like the father that I never had." Alice said looking down at the floor.

"And you're like the daughter I never had." Gowland smiled as he petted the girls head.

At first Alice seemed a bit shocked, but then she slowly brightened.

"So I could always treat you as if you're my father, right?" Alice shined as she took her 'father's hands.

"Of course!" Gowland shined as they shared the same aura.

"Well I just wanted to tell you, since you asked, about the people I like." Alice said sheepishly.

"Well go on, don't be so shy."

"I like all of them, but not like... you know." Alice trailed off blushing a bit.

"Yes, yes I know how you feel. Especially since you live with people who are all family-like." Gowland pointed out. "Like Gray is motherly, Julius is fatherly, and Nightmare is brotherly."

"Oh... That is... really true now that I think about it." Alice laughed out a bit. "But if Julius was my father, then I have two fathers and a mother which is kind of weird."

"Well Julius likes you a bit more than a father should, Alice..." Gowland said scratching the back of his head. "Anywayssss... Let me play a song for Alice~!"

Said girl paled at the thought of Gowland's horrible excuse of music. "U-uhm i-its okay, really."

"Nonsense!" Oh no Gowland was in playing position.

Alice was about to cover her ears, when she heard the complete opposite of what she was expecting.

"I-its... beautiful." Alice said as she released the tension in her muscles.

"I thought I could learn 'Ave Maria' to play for my beautiful daughter." Gowland smiled.

"It's beautiful! It really is!"Alice exclaimed at the dramatic change of his playing.

"Yeah, I admit it was way better than it was last time. Maybe I just needed someone dear to me to inspire my love for music." The park owner said still playing as he smiled at Alice.

"Gowland..." Alice said as she looked a bit shocked at the man's statement.

"You can call me Dad or Father if you want."

Alice smiled and ran up and hugged Gowland.

"I love you Father!"

Gowland stopped playing and hugged Alice back for a bit.

All of a sudden you hear claps and cheers in the background.

The two let go of each other and looked around.

Tons of faceless people were cheering for Gowland's beautifull playing and some sobbed at the scene.

Alice blushed as Gowland just laughed.

Just then a certain cheshire cat came through the door.

"I heard Mary was actually playing the violin beautifully to where people dont run away! It's impossible, right Alice?"

Alice laughed until she realized a dark muderoud aura from behind her.

"Damn you Blood. No one would've known if you didn't go telling everyone about that!"

"Oh father..." Alice sighed out.

**/\/\/\/\**

_**Hey! It's us again! (J: Finally)  
Y: We weren't real sure if we should update even now after we had sent the letter saying we shouldn't stop and a reviewer made me get Elijah off his lazy booty and start writing with me!  
J: If you're wondering why she wouldn't write it herself, it's because she says it wouldn't be fair -.-  
Y: And I want to thank all our reviewers and I want to tell mew mew pie that we don't want you to cry!  
J: And we don't want Lili-AnimeFreakk to be sad along with movielover9, ReViEw ThE nEw, and everyone else.  
Y: And we will be going with pasty face's idea!  
J: Thank you Tainted Dust for the amazingly long review that just blew my mind.  
Y: But the one reviewer that-  
J: Tee Hee!  
Y: ...Really out of character Eli and it surprised me, but I'm still going to say it!  
J: Aw...  
Y: The reviewer that we mainly wanted to give a shout out to would be PaintedTsubasa910!  
J: ...It says **__**"Go! Go! I don't mean to be pushy or anything. Hahahah! But you guys can do it! I'm rooting for you! Oh and by the way are you two both the same gender or something? I can't tell. Eheheh.  
**__**J: The answer to that would be-  
Y: YES ALL THE FREAKIN' WAY WE ARE!  
J: NO SHUT UP ELIYAH! GOODNESS! *ahem* like I was saying... no we are not the same gender.  
Y: Sadly  
J: *glares at Yah* I am 100% male I swear on her life! *points to Yah*  
Y: *laughs insanely* **__**Sera!**__** You're only 92% male!  
J: Don't call me Sera and I'm 100% male goodness! That was a joke!  
Fanobu: Hello! I'm interfering as they argue! Ryoushu and I don't own nothing but the plot and ourselves! :D Please enjoy their fanfic and sorry for the huge author's corner! Please read my fanfics too! (Finally XD)  
Y&J: *glare at Ellie/Fanobu* OI!  
F: ahaha anyways...  
Twins: To pinky345, xxxPureRosexxx, The-Chesire-Neko, and others who reviewed and like it, THANK YOU SO MUCH :D WE LOVE YOU!  
And to AdviceGivingGarrus-Is-ADORABLE... WE COULDN'T FIND OUT WHERE IT WAS UNDER BETA D:  
**__**If anyone knows how to get a beta reader, please help us further THANK YOU :D**_

_**ALSO sorry about the short chapter :( It was hard thinking about this...**_


End file.
